


Going Grayson

by MythologyGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson tries to be a good big brother, Genderbending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I probably won't continue this one, Innocent Cinnamon Roll Jason Todd, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is a Girl, Jason is Dick's younger sister, Jason is a Dork, Jason is having a lot of trouble adjusting to his life as a girl, Jason is killed saving the Batfamily, Jason is reborn, Jason is reborn as a girl, Situational Humiliation, grandpa alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: Jason didn’t think he would ever get used to having a vagina.After dying saving the family he felt he no longer belonged to, Jason is reborn in the past as a girl and the sister of Dick Grayson. Suddenly being a girl is something he struggles with to a very large degree and it doesn’t help to have a clingy older brother that is extremely willing to share some of her most embarrassing secrets. Even if it isn’t done with any bad intentions.





	Going Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest right at the beginning - I don't think I am going to continue this one. At the most, I may come back and add on to chapter one, but I just don't think I can do this story justice with they way I want to write it. I want Jason to struggle with his new body, but eventually come to accept and be comfortable with being a girl. I don't think I can do that right. (Though I will say I kind of want to write Jason reactions to her first period as well as Bruce and Dick's.)

Jason didn’t think he would ever get used to having a vagina. It had been embarrassing enough when people were changing his diapers when he had first been reborn, but it had been worse when the potty training started. He was too uncomfortable about his new body to even use the toilet. It lead to some unfortunate and humiliating scenarios.

 

He felt the familiar thrum of anger burning in his veins as he stood in front of the toilet in the cramped bathroom of the trailer he now called home. The large wet spot on the front of the shorts his new mother laid out for him earlier that morning a taunting reminder of his struggle to adapt. Of his failures.

 

A light knock on the door caused the now young girl to tense.

 

“Jaylyn,” a soft voice called out from the other side of the bathroom door. “Sweetie, are you okay?”

 

“Mama,” a louder more childish voice called out. ( ** _Dick_** Jason thought almost bitterly.) “Is Jayjay okay? Did she have another accident?”

 

Jason felt his face burn at the innocent reminder at the amount of _problems_ he had been facing with this new body. He didn’t need the memory of this morning when he woke up to wet sheets coming back to the forefront of his mind. It didn’t help that he was currently sharing a bed with the future Golden Boy due to lack of space in the trailer Hailey’s Circus provided the small family. It didn’t help that Dickiebird was a real blabbermouth at this age either.

 

The anger felt like it was bubbling hotter beneath his skin, ready to burst. He could feel an phantom itch from the 'J' that used to be branded onto his cheek. The former vigilante tried to viciously stomp it back. He didn’t need to be scolded or soothed from another _tantrum_.

 

He was beginning to regret sacrificing himself for the Bats.


End file.
